


Hurry Home

by patchesofink



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Faberry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patchesofink/pseuds/patchesofink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and Rachel are married. Quinn's stuck working late at work and Rachel misses her wife and wants her home. What happens when Rachel cooks up and executes a plan to have her wife rushing on home. My first SMUT fic so if it sucks I'm sorry. One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Home

She glanced at the clock hanging on the kitchen wall. Seven thirty. It was safe to say that her wife was stuck in her office working late, buried deep in whatever lawsuit the firm had her on now. She had tried to keep up with them all but there were times when her wife would be working multiple cases at once and it hurt her head to try and keep up. Thankfully her wife had decided long ago that there shouldn't be any talk of work when they were home together. Thinking about her wife still sent a jolt of electricity through her body that settled at her core, igniting a hunger within her that even after almost five years together had never really dwindled. _God I want her._ She knew there was very little chance that her wife was even on her way home yet. _How can I get her to come home?_ she thought as she made her way from the kitchen to the stairs, her tan fingers trailing the banister as she headed up them. As she crossed the threshold to their bedroom she headed straight for the bedside table, snatched up the phone and hit speed dial, a wicked grin spreading across her face as she lowered herself down on the bed and listened to the phone ring.

* * *

She ran her hands through her golden hair and pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration, she was tired, she wanted nothing more than to be at home. Instead here she was, approaching eight o'clock at night sat at her desk reading one case brief after the other as she tried to prioritise her work load.

"Will this ever end?" she muttered aloud to herself as she forced her eyes to focus on the printed words in front of her. She knew she wasn't the only one working late, her secretary was working diligently at her own desk just outside of her office, trying to rearrange some court dates and meetings in attempt to allow her to best argue each and every case she was burdened with.

She was scribbling away when her intercom buzzed and her secretary's voice crackled through the speaker, "Quinn, your wife is on the phone. Would you like me to tell her that you're swamped?"

"No..." Quinn sighed, she had a nasty feeling she was going to be reprimanded for working late yet again, "Put her through Jess and then you go home, there's no point in you being stuck here any longer. We can try and rework the schedule on Monday".

"I don't mind staying".

"I know," Quinn smiled, she was very lucky to have such a hard working woman as part of her team and while many of the other members of the firm dismissed all of the secretaries she refused to do so, she found them to be a hidden treasure that was undervalued by far too many and even considered her own secretary a friend, "go home Jess, enjoy your weekend. I'll be heading off soon myself".

"Ok, see you Monday," and with that Jess did exactly as she was told.

The blonde rolled her neck, trying to prepare herself for the verbal enslaught she was almost certain she was about to receive and picked up the phone, "Hey Rach, I'm sorry I'm not home yet," and she was, she was genuinely sorry that she wasn't at home cuddled up on the couch with Rachel pretending to watch whatever was on the TV while she in fact studied the many features of her wife that she had fallen in love with.

Rachel knew she needed to play it cool, to keep herself under as much control as she could regardless of her current state of arousal, "Come home baby," she pleaded all the while wishing that Quinn could only see what she was doing right now.

"I wish I could sweetheart, but if I don't get this stuff done I'll have to bring it home and work on it over the weekend".

"I'm lonely," she pleaded, her voice becoming husky as her arousal increased from her touch and the knowledge that Quinn would soon realise she was up to something.

"I know baby," Quinn felt a pang of guilt, the last few weeks she had worked far too many late nights in attempt to impress the firms higher ups, "I'm sorry I'm not home, it'll all be worth it if I can get this promotion, I promise".

"I m-" she couldn't prevent the hitch of her breath, "miss you".

"Rach..." she knew that sound, she couldn't possibly be hearing that sound right now, she must've imagined it.

Rachel replied with a muffled, "Mmhmm?"

"What are you doing?" the mere thought that her wife was doing what she thought she was doing while they were on the phone together was enough to make the blonde feel hot around the collar.

_If only she could see me now. "_ I said," her voice has taken on a sultry rasp, she couldn't contain her need anymore, "I miss you..."

Quinn swallowed the rock that had formed in her throat and crossed her legs, "Rachel...are you..." she shook her head of the images filling her mind, "are you touching yourself?"

"You'd like that," _Gotcha,_ "wouldn't you baby? The idea of me laying on our bed, needing you so desperately that I have to touch myself?"

Her body tightened, her senses were on full alert, "Desperately huh?"

"You have no idea," she whispered through ragged breaths.

"Maybe you should tell me?" she hooked, she knew there was no chance in hell she'd be doing anymore work tonight, nor would she be taking any home. She was already fumbling with the papers on her desk to at least put them safely in her drawer in some form of order.

"Quinn?"

Her bag was already on the desk, she loaded a few papers into it that she'd brought in with her along with the notes she'd been making all day long, "Yeah baby?"

"I wish you were here," she began to speed her movements, she had no intention of sending herself over the edge, but she knew she was so very close to getting what she wanted, "I'm so wet for you baby, I wish you could be making me cum".

Quinn dropped her stack of papers, "Fuck," she muttered as she leant down to hurriedly pick them up and shove them in her desk, "I wish that too Rach, more than you realise". Slamming her desk drawer and locking it, she flicked off the lights to her office, and grabbed her keys. She could feel her own arousal pooling between her legs. she needed to get off the phone and get home.

"Thinking about how good you feel inside me..." she drew out her words, she was working herself up and she prayed to every god she could think of that her plan was working, "I'm so tight for you...I'm getting close".

"Don't you dare!" Quinn warned as she balanced the phone between her ear and shoulder, making sure she had everything she needed. _Fuck it I can come back tomorrow if I've forgotten anything._

"Why..." she really was beginning to get close to sending herself over the edge, she couldn't help it, she could her how turned on she was making her wife and that just fuelled her even more, "not...baby?" she panted.

"Because I will be home in ten minutes and **I** will make you cum so hard," she was desperate now, she needed to be touching Rachel, "you'll regret doing this to me," she didn't even say goodbye, she couldn't take anymore torture for her wife. Barely managing to place the phone back on its cradle she hurried out of the office straight for her car, begging God that the traffic would be in her favour.

Rachel smiled triumphantly as the phone line went dead. She had won. She was dangerously close. The entire phone call she had been alternating between running her fingers through her folders and teasing her clit. It took every ounce of will power for her to stop what she was doing.

* * *

Rachel waited anxiously at the bottom of the stairs wearing nothing but her robe. She wasn't sure what to expect when her wife got home. She was on edge, desperately needing the touch of Quinn and worried that Quinn wouldn't touch her at all. When she heard her wife's car pull up in the driveway, she swallowed nervously and waited.

Quinn didn't bother with her usual routine of double checking her car to make sure she hadn't left anything behind, she hated having to go back out to the car because she'd forgotten something but right now that was the least of her worries as she hurried up the path and turned the key in the door. Upon opening the door she saw her wife standing there, her hair had clearly been brushed but there was no disguising the lustful look in her dilated eyes or the heavy rise and fall of her barely covered chest or the flush that tainted her skin. She barely remembered to close the front door behind her before dropping her things on the floor and slamming her body into the brunettes.

Rachel let out a muffled surprised shriek as Quinn slammed into her and seized her mouth in a searing kiss. All anxiousness leaving her small frame and being replaced with a flame licking hungrily at her from the inside. As her wife begged permission for entrance to her mouth Rachel's delicate hands worked on forcing the blonde's jacket off. Their tongues skipped their familiar dance and headed straight for war as each seeked to claim the other. Blindly Rachel attempted to unbutton her wife's blouse. Quinn tugged desperately at the robes belt and hurriedly forced the material to the ground, revealing her wife in her full glory. The pair broke apart for a breath second, inhaling as much air as possible before crashing back together. Used her height and strength to her advantage and pivoted the pair on the spot before forcing her wife backwards so that she was pinned between her body and the wall. Rachel moaned into kiss, her need to feel Quinn's skin overwhelming her and she ripped desperately at the shirt buttons.

Quinn broke away from the kiss to look her wife in the eyes.

Rachel could feel the heat from the gaze the blonde was giving her, she knew that passion and hunger, she knew she'd started something and would soon reap the rewards. She wanted to beg her wife to touch her where she needed her most, but she knew that if she did she would end up being tortured and she ached so badly for Quinn that she couldn't stand the thought of being teased relentlessly.

Quinn didn't bother wasting time, she knew from Rachel's phone call that the time for teasing was long gone, she had to have her. Now. She slipped a hand between their bodies, her other gripping the underside of a thigh. She hoisted Rachel's leg up and wrapped it around her own waist. Before Rachel even had a chance to register that her leg had been hoisted in the air Quinn slammed into her with two fingers.

"OH FUCK!" finally feeling her wife buried inside her almost forced her to come undone on the spot.

Quinn could feel her own juices beginning to run down the insides of her thighs. She wanted Rachel. She needed Rachel. She had to have all of Rachel. She could feel her inner muscles clenching desperately at nothing, longing for something to fill her. She pushed her own need aside and began to thrust furiously into her wife.

"QUINN!" she gripped the front of the blondes shirt and forced it open, the buttons she had been trying to work open now falling to the floor from the force she had exerted.

Rachel yelling out her name only turned her on even more. She dived her head down and bit into the tanned flesh of her wife's collarbone.

Rachel moved her hips to the erratic rhythm the pair had going, riding the fingers buried inside her, enjoying the delicious friction of Quinn's palm as it hit against her clit with every thrust. Digging her fingers into the exposed flesh above the bra cup, she moved herself desperately, sliding up as high as she could before slamming back down onto her wife's fingers.

Quinn felt another wave of arousal crash through her and was thankful that she hadn't worn her sexy underwear for the occasion, otherwise they'd be ruined. She felt the tell-tale signs. She broke away from her wife's neck and leant her forehead against her wife's. Looking deep into clouded chocolate eyes she rasped, "Cum for me Rach," she felt her wife's walls clench around her fingers, making movement impossible, "cum **hard** ".

That was all it took to finish her off, her hips jerked wildly, her stomach muscles tightened. "OH FUCKING GOD! QUINN!" she wrapped her arms around Quinn's neck in an attempt to keep herself upright as she rode out her orgasm, "BABY! GOD! SHIT!"

Quinn tightened her hold on the leg around her waist, not wanting Rachel to fall. "Fuck Rach," her skin felt alight, she needed release, "listening to you is gonna make me cum if you're not careful baby".

"QUINN!" Rachel cried out as she slumped against the woman that was keeping her upright. Her body trembled and jerked as the aftershocks of her orgasm continued to work their way through her system.

Quinn gently eased her fingers out of the heated core they had been buried in and carefully lowered her wife's leg to the floor. "You," she pressed her lips to the head resting on her shoulder, "are so incredibly fucking sexy Mrs. Fabray-Berry, anyone ever tell you that?"

Rachel let out a low chuckle, "My wife has mentioned it once or twice," she was beginning to regain her breath, "but if she finds out about this she won't be happy".

"Funny," Quinn deadpanned.

Rachel lifted her head, "And I haven't even started on the good stuff," she whispered against the blonde's ear before flipping them around, ultimately resulting in their positions being switched, "You know..." she trailed her fingers from Quinn's collarbone down the line of her breastbone, past her cleavage and alone the faint line of her defined stomach, stopping at the buttons on her wife's skirt, "I've been meaning to tell you," she gripped each edge of material on either side of the buttons and tugging at them sharply causing a rip to shred the air, "your skirt needs mending".

"You'll pay for that," Quinn threatened half-heartedly, her arousal fogging all coherent thoughts. If she was honest at this precise moment in time, she honestly didn't give a fuck if Rachel destroyed her clothes. It wasn't the first time it had happened and she hoped to God it wouldn't be the last.

"I intend to start making payment right away," she smirked before capturing her wife's lips with her own. As their tongues began once again to battle for dominance she pushed the now destroyed skirt so that it fell into a puddle around the blonde's heels and hooked her fingers into the waistband of the panties standing in the way of fulfilling her hunger.

Quinn broke away from the kiss, gasping for air and panting with need, "Rach, please..."

Rachel dragged her fingers downwards, never losing her hook on her wife's panties. Dropping to the floor she dragged the undergarment all the way to the floor and helped Quinn step out of them, "Please what baby?" she grinned up wickedly. She knew she was being mean and she honestly didn't know how she was restraining herself.

"I need you," Quinn keened, the intensity of her desire clenching at her insides driving her insane.

The words had barely left her wife's mouth before Rachel dived her head forward and sucked her wife's clit between her mouth, grazing it with her teeth.

"Fuck!" her hands instantly fell to Rachel's shoulders to stop her from falling on top of the woman beneath her.

Sucking slowly on the sensitive nub, she began to run her fingers through her wife's folds. _Fuck, she's soaking._ As she flicked her tongue over the bundle of nerves she plunged two fingers into the searing core, feeling the muscles instantly clamp around them. She knew it wouldn't take long before she had her wife uttering a string of cusswords.

"Oh God baby," all thoughts vanished as she acted on pure desire. Tangling her fingers in the dark mane and drawing herself closer she began to ride the fingers that were pumping away inside her. "F-f-fuck Rach...you feel...fuck..."

Rachel hummed in approval and picked up her pace with both her fingers and tongue, she knew how desperately close Quinn was and it was only serving to cause her own desire to pool between her own legs once more. Curling her fingers she dragged them across that spot that she had memorised and sucked greedily on the swollen nub between her lips.

"JESUS FUCKING CHRIST RACH!" she felt her muscles tighten around the digits working within her, holding them in place so that with every rock of her hip they applied pressure to that spot, "RACHEL! OH SHIT!" she felt the rush of her release leave her body as she twisted this way and that against her wife's face, "OH BABY I'M CUMMING SO FUCKING HARD!"

The brunette sucked harder and forced her fingers to thrust in and out of the tight white heat, the slickness of the juices running down her arm intensifying her hunger.

"OH GOD BABY," she gripped the hair in her hands tighter, "I'M GONNA CUM AGA" Quinn let out a strangled cry as she came again, hard.

Rachel began to slow her pace, fearing that anymore would cause her wife's legs to give out. Carefully removing her fingers she delved her tongue between the wet folds and drank deep the nectar she had so desperately thirsted for while Quinn's head swam in ecstasy. Once she was sure she had drank all there was to drink, she gently guided her wife down to the floor beside her and placed a chaste kiss against the puckered, bruised lips.

"God," Quinn panted as she came down from her high, "I love you".

"I love you too," Rachel laughed lightly, "want to continue this upstairs?"

Quinn pressed her forehead to Rachel's, "You have no idea what you're letting yourself in for".

Rachel couldn't hide the excitement from her voice as she replied, "I've got all weekend to find out".


End file.
